My Gothic Pandachan
by tearsofDagmar
Summary: Sakura has been dating Gaara for a few months now, but Sasuke doesn’t know and he thinks she is still his. What happens when all the teams and our favorite sand nins go on a beach vacation and Sasuke decides it’s time to put an interest in Sakura? Sakug
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto than Sakura and Gaara would have hooked up a long time ago…

Summery: Sakura has been dating Gaara for a few months now, but Sasuke doesn't know and he thinks she is still his. What happens when all the teams and our favorite sand nins go on a beach vacation and Sasuke decides it's time to put an interest in Sakura? Sakugaa fic, a little OOC probably.

AN: I started this upon request of a friend so if anyone has suggestions please HELP ME! Anyway I hope yall like it I'm trying my hardest to update my fics. every 2 weeks but you never know occasionally I have too much work or I get sick or whatever so please bare with me! This story will only really continue if either lots of people like it or my friend beats the crap out of me…which ever comes first sweatdrop

Oh! And if I get too sappy, OOC, or anything else yell at me, I'll try my best to change for you!

……………………………………………………...……………………………………………………

Chapter1: Panda-chan

Sakura hummed a merry toon as she picked out her cloths for today. She was practically glowing with happiness. Why you ask? She got to spend the whole afternoon and night yesterday with her Gaara-kun.

They had been going out for and few months now, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was serious. No one knew how their relationship had started, but everyone knew it was for the better. Sakura was happier than she had ever been she finally found someone who returned her undying love, and Gaara, well he didn't kill with out a reason, as much, and he did threaten people so often. Everyone saw they loved each other. Well everyone but Sasuke.

Sakura thought it would be best not to tell him until it was serious and now that it was she tried desperately to drop hints, you know let him in on what's going on gently. Gaara of course wanted to just tell him and get it over with, though Sakura knew he just wanted to see Sasuke's crushed face.

Oh well, everything will end up alright in the end…right?

Sakura looked at her old red costume. It reminded her of when she was twelve, when she still loved Sasuke. But she's 15 now so she decided she needed a change, new love (true love not a crush like what she had for Sasuke), new outfit. It made sense.

She looked through her closet and founded it with a triumphant sigh. The perfect outfit. It was composed of black cargo pants with a cute panda eating bamboo in the corner of the right leg, a red tank top with the Haruno symbol in black on the stomach area, and a skin tight black jacket with the Japanese symbol for love in red on the back.

It reminded her of _him_…red, black, dark and simplistic.

"You like?" She said as she turned to face Gaara (yes I meant the whole night, think what you want it didn't happen Gaara loves her too much). He looked her up and down. His eye's glazed over in want. She squeaked when he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed into his lap.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gaara grumbled in response then pulled her close into a sweet but passionate kiss. When they pulled away for air Sakura breathed, "I really should get going…"

She tried to get up but Gaara's strong arms stopped her. He started kissing her again. "But…your…sensei's…always…late." He said between kisses. Sakura moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.

She pulled away to look in his eyes, "yes, but Naruto is never late, well anymore, and we both remember what happened last time I was too late…"

Gaara snickered at the thought. Last time Gaara had 'convinced' her to stay with him a bit longer Naruto had gotten worried waiting and came to see if she was ok. Unfortunately for him, he stumbled in on a hot make out session, Gaara shirtless and had his hand…where they shouldn't be.

"I don't think he'll ever recover from that, panda-chan." Sakura said with a giggle. Whenever she called him that he froze, it made him shudder in delight, Sakura took this as an opening and as she finally got free of Gaara's grasp. She went to the door stopping only to pick up Gaara's disregarded shirt and throw it to him. She was just about to open her apartment door when Gaara's arms went around her once more.

He licked her ear; "you're going back too sand aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

"I'm going to miss you."

"We'll be together again soon. And I promise I stay for a while this time."

"Ok…I'll see you later." Sakura said reluctantly and she gave him a final kiss on the cheek.

…………………………………………………… . ……………………………………………………

Sakura ran down to the bridge where team 7 usually met. Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted where as Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ohayo Naruto, ohayo Sasuke. Thanks again for you and Hinata for going to the restaurant with _us_ last night."

"Any time!" Naruto chirped.

Sakura looked at Sasuke hoping that he'd pick up on the hint that she was dating…nothing. She sighed defeat and decided to talk to Naruto till their sensei came.

…………………………………………3 hours later 0.o……………………………………………

Kakashi appeared with a poof, "sorry guys…"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted together.

"Yeah well you see I was out purchasing the new 'Come Come Paradise'."

"Le-wait that's probably true…eww"

"The Hokage has decided that because you kids work so hard the you will get a mouth vacation at a beach house!"

"Yes" shouted Naruto.

"You will be staying with the other teams of course."

"Yay my Hinata-chan!"

"And Gaara and his siblings." Kakashi said the last part while looking at Sakura, who immediately flushed.

"That's all you have the day free to prepare." Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto said something about ramen and his Hinata and ran off. Sasuke departed without saying anything.

'Wow. A whole month with Gaara…I better go get ready.' Sakura thought.

……………………………………………………-……………………………………………………

AN: I know it's short but it's th first chapter. Please please please give me some feed back good or bad.


	2. Ai

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto than Sakura and Gaara would have hooked up a long time ago…

Summery: Sakura has been dating Gaara for a few months now, but Sasuke doesn't know and he thinks she is still his. What happens when all the teams and our favorite sand nins go on a beach vacation and Sasuke decides it's time to put an interest in Sakura? Sakugaa fic, a little OOC probably.

AN: I started this upon request of a friend so if anyone has suggestions please HELP ME! Anyway I hope yall like it I'm trying my hardest to update my fics. Every 2 weeks but you never know occasionally I have too much work or I get sick or whatever so please bare with me! This story will only really continue if either lots of people like it or my friend beats the crap out of me…which ever comes first sweatdrop

Oh! And if I get too sappy, OOC, or anything else yell at me, I'll try my best to change for you! .

Thanks to…yOli- I'm going to try but I have another fic. and school but somehow I'll do it

Desumegami- I looked at your profile and your mentality seems to be the same as mine…we also have the same likes…weird…haha you're a freshy, oh well it'll be better next year I'm a sophomore

Lonelyangelcinna- when you figure out what's missing please tell me I love suggestions!

Krista- hey you're back! I'm trying to update three day weekend's coming up I'll probably post it then.

moonshine and mustardseed- I luv mustard! Yes Gaara will tease Sasuke a lot squeal!

animeforever24- will do hun

Llamachick- I luv llamas too! YAYS new fan, I always luv new fans:

Freakenout- I'm getting the feeling there are a lot of other GaaraXSakura fans out there

Hao'sAnjul- yeah, and when poor Naruto did walking Gaara just probably continued what he was doing…sweatdrop hehe… of course there are going to be Gaara/Sakura scenes! I'll try to put one in every chapter. I'd love your help suggestions are so much fun! - If you have ideas you can just email them to me…or whatever I usually very good and check my email everyday or every 2 days.

megan the pagan- cool I have 2 friends that are pagan, well specifically wica (sp?) but anyway I agree with you it's such a cute pairing I have a ton of them on my favorites list.

Darksandemonchik- wow now I have 2 homicidal reviewers! . Coolio! I think violent people are fun, partially cause I can be one at times…

UV Rei- ks:P

BlackBelt- poor BlackBelt-chan you always get beaten up by the characters, and what are you talking about sexy! Your fics are WAY more sexy and cute and funny, I really love your writing so I'm glad that you like mine. Make me so happy! π.π

litulanglluv92- I'll try to keep up the cuteness if it starts to take a dip in the cute-dar tell me, K?

The Shadow Alchemist- Yays! Another person who's reviewed my other work! Please if you do think of a suggestion tell!

iluvanime493- glad you liked it so far

sasukerocks- yes this will be a more mush story than my others, with lots of love.

Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi- wow long name but COOL! You wanta see thick my other fic is a sakusasu and Sasuke is SO incredibly thick! It's called 'G-strings and other things' and G-strings is the guitar… I'm no perv…in my writing…jk

d4ncergirl- I also like nejisaku fics, I prefer gaarasaku fics but nejisaku's still in my top 5

Ok wow I am sooo tired! I barley got any sleep last night but I'll try to finish this chapter now…hmm…I'll go get some tea to wake me up!

Hehe I'm probably the only person who can get high off of tea (the sugar in the tea!) and pass out from laughing too much, it's true O.o!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap: "That's all you have the day free to prepare." Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto said something about ramen and his Hinata and ran off. Sasuke departed without saying anything.

'Wow. A whole month with Gaara…I better go get ready.' Sakura thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Ai

Sakura skipped on her way home, literally. When she got there she quickly headed to her room to pack. She also had to figure out who could house sit for, she was rarely away for this long and her parents had died years ago. Gaara never actually met them but agreed to visit their grave every year with her. (so sweet!)

'Oh! I could ask Ino's parents to house sit. After all they love me like I was their second daughter!'

Ino and Sakura had become friends after Ino realized Sasuke hated her. Soon after they both moved on and had boyfriends, Ino had Shikamaru, and Sakura had Gaara.

With that Sakura started to pack.

"Let's see…tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, some other toiletries, bathing suits of course! Ano, what else well I suppose that we won't be swimming all the time now will we?" Sakura went to her closet and picked out enough cloths to last her the month.

She then glanced back at her closet; "maybe I should bring a formal outfit just in case…" she looked over and quickly pulled out Gaara's favorite of her dresses.

"Hmm, anything else…sunscreen, makeup, jewelry, bandages, medical kit, ano yeah that's it I guess…" Sakura throw in a few other things in for good measure and zipped up her black and pink luggage case.

She then quickly dashed off to Ino's family shop.

"Hey forehead girl! (somethings never change…) What's up?"

"I need a favor Ino-pig, it's about the vacation, could your parents house sit for me…"

"Sure, I mean of course they love you as much as they love me. Oh, I can't wait until the vacation! A whole month with Shika-baby! Oh I love it when he…" Sakura stopped paying attention to Ino when she started to ramble about Shikamaru and started to dream of what it would be like with her panda-chan.

'Maybe he could teach me to surf, I remember him saying he'd done that before…knowing me I'd fall off before the board's even in water. Maybe he'd offer to surf with me, so I could learn better. Can you do that? Gaara would probably find a way. Whenever he's around he just can't held himself it seems, he has to be near me…not that I mind at all! He never touches anyone, but with me… he's never loved anyone but me…'

Sakura blushed remembering when she and Gaara had realized their relationship was serious…

Flash back 

_Gaara and Sakura were sitting on Sakura's couch making out, they hadn't seen each other in nearly 2 weeks and now they were desperately trying to make up for lost time._

_Gaara's mouth left Sakura's and trailed down her neck kissing, licking, nipping, sucking. Gaara's fascination with her neck intensified as they laid back on the couch. Gaara's touch was driving her insane._

_As his sweet devouring of her neck continued she moaned more and more. "Mm, Gaara I love you…"_

_Sakura froze. 'Did I just say that? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if this scares him off? Oh no I'm so screwed!'_

_She looked at Gaara's eyes, which were intently gazing back at her. They he moved forward to engulf her in another passion fueled kiss, he tongue drawing an erratic pattern against her own. When they parted Gaara searched for something in her eyes, upon not finding it he brought down his mouth again and traced the same pattern. This time Sakura paid attention to what it was._

'_A…Ai? Love!'_

_Sakura looked at Gaara with wonder, her eyes asking is it true? Gaara smirked and resumed his adoration of her neck._

End of Flash back

"Hello earth to Sakura!" Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, effectively snapping her out of trance.

"Hmm, what… oh look at the time! I better get going!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: ok so there's that chapter the next one will take place the next day and the ride to the beach house.

What did ya think?

I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon and stuff…reviews please! Or emails whichever!


	3. That's ironic

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto than Sakura and Gaara would have hooked up a long time ago…

Summery: Sakura has been dating Gaara for a few months now, but Sasuke doesn't know and he thinks she is still his. What happens when all the teams and our favorite sand nins go on a beach vacation and Sasuke decides it's time to put an interest in Sakura? Sakugaa fic, a little OOC probably.

AN: I started this upon request of a friend so if anyone has suggestions please HELP ME! Anyway I hope yall like it I'm trying my hardest to update my fics. Every 2 weeks but you never know occasionally I have too much work or I get sick or whatever so please bare with me! This story will only really continue if either lots of people like it or my friend beats the crap out of me…which ever comes first sweatdrop

Oh! And if I get too sappy, OOC, or anything else yell at me, I'll try my best to change for you! .

Thanks to…animeforever24- sorry! They'll do other things but I haven't gotten to there yet, not all the way obviously cause this is T but if a lot of people want I'll move it to M and write…whatever… I'm probably not going to do that cause my friend who originally requested this wanted a sakugaa fic

The Shadow Alchemist- oh yes! There will be hell to pay when Sasuke stops being so thick and finds out!

BlackBelt- I'm so glad you love this SQUEE!

fighting dreamer naruto- sorry about the short chapters…hehe…sweatdrop not really adult supervision more like the senseis will be there for comic relief maybe…

Princess Sakura Haruno- I hope it only gets more interesting!

Yokaigurl- hehe I laughed so hard when I read your review. Sorry that was it! Idk about the review thingie you don't have a review before this soo, if you emailed me instead of reviewed then I'm sorry cause my computer sucks and does weird stuff… ok so you want more makeout sessions and animeforever24 doesn't? so confused .

Hao'sAnjul- thank you I won't bore you by saying where I got the inspiration for that…unique act of affection…

DoCToR MeOwZiE- steam will bow out from Sasuke's ears!

Lonelyangelcinna- a cute flashback…I hope… there will be gaasauk scenes to come! Sorry that he's a little OOC but he hasn't actually been in a scene with anyone but Sakura I'm doing my best o make Gaara seem like Gaara… and also I was really happy for some reason, I have no clue why, and my writing tends to show my mood swings (which isn't always good!). Maybe I should have taken those little orange pills with the smiley faces on them…. jk

Tinejensen- . really? Well thank you!

Sasukefurever- KAWAII! Thankies!

Arandomreader- I'd do that squee!

Llamachick- yes Gaara-chan sigh. Excited yes, surprised maybe?…nothing really surprises him ne?

Fushigi Yuugi Lover-Wahoo twin ideas! You see I'm trying to make parts of this so sweet the candy man would throw up.

Sasukegrl-I hope you read this chapter soon and review! Ja

Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi- Wow! Long review! . I love long reviews! We all know Gaara's not one for word so I'm writing him as more of a conveying feelings through actions man. As for where his hands were, naughty Gaara, well I'm sure your imagination can fill that in and yes it did scar Naruto for life.

cotton.kiwi- I'm really interested how your fic will turn out so lease update. Anywholums, thank you so much I'm usually not complemented on my writing in fact I suck in the whole English department…

Ra-chan- Yay I don't have a friend at school looking at this one yet! I keep yelling at Ruthie but she doesn't listen…

Sportiegrl- Wow. You really like Inuyasha!

RobinIV- Wahoo I converted another to be a gaasaku believer! I read some of your work still in the process of reading but awesome job! I'm glad someone thinks that I'm keeping Gaara in character!

ThePeaceMaker- I see where you got the raccoon but I'm using a panda for reasons you'll soon find out and besides there's like no clothing with raccoons on them (thought I don't see why not!) for Sakura to wear.

Mernere- Yahoo on another person's favorites list! I will continue it just takes me a while cause I don't yet much time on this computer.

Twistedthoughts- sorry it's taking me awhile I'm just busy right now…so sad…

Yume no Zencho- yes meant couch, I have a small problem with spelling and reading comprehension…hehe… "An order of humiliate Sasuke on a stick for a Yume no Zencho"

SwrSkndeepinmibld- Dude! I'm a natural blonde gone red 2! I'm so happy you love my fic!

Lildevilangel- I was going to update the night I received your review but my bro. had to use the computer.

Yahoo! I'm sick again hurray, about a week after I finally get all my make up work done from when I was sick before I get sick again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: That's ironic

Sakura woke to the blinding rays of dawn. "Uggnn"

As she rolled over to block the pesky light her brain started to work.

'Oh shit! It's today!' With that Sakura bolted out of the bed got dressed and rushed to the bus station.

When she got there she saw the rest of the teams waiting for her. Sakura stopped in front of the gang panting.

"Am-huff-I-huff-late?"

"No you're just on time Sakura-chan!" The hyper Naruto said with glee and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Naruto-kun, I-I th-think she c-can't breath…" Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, pulled him off her.

"dope." Sasuke murmured.

"I'm not a dope bastard!"

"I'm not a bastard, dimwit!"

"Shit head!"

"Ass hole!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick head!"

"STOP!" Sakura yelled. "This is our vacation! We should be enjoying ourselves not fighting!"

Naruto bowed his head in shame and mumbled a sorry and Sasuke said his "hn."

"Oh! Forehead-girl wear did you get that gorgeous necklace?" Ino screeched.

"I got it for Saint White's day." Sakura replied as she fingered the black necklace. It was a black choacher the top and bottom had a little lace and in the center a charm dangled off. The charm was a small container filled with sand.

"Well that's ironic…"

"Yeah well he doesn't care much for white." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's the biggest understatement of the year." Ino joked. She would often comment on Gaara's choice of attire.

"Hey I love my gothic Gaara-kun!" Sakura pouted as the bus pulled up.

People slowly shuffled onto the bus. When Sakura got on, she spotted Temari, Gaara's older sister, waving to her. A few weeks before Gaara and Sakura started going out, Temari and Sakura became close. Their bond was only strengthened when Sakura and Gaara got together. Both Temari and Sakura looked upon one another as the sister they never had.

"Hey Sakura nee-chan!" Temari called. "Sit here." She pointed to the seat behind her, which happened to be occupied by none other than Gaara of the desert.

He wasn't looking at her but out the window no doubt in his own little world.

'I wonder if he has those make shift earplugs in again…' Sakura thought.

When she first met Temari she asked Gaara how he could stand her yelling all the time. He answered that he simple commanded sand to go into his ears creating his make shift earplugs.

Sakura giggled at the thought. Gaara's ears twitched hearing _his_ melodic blossom. He looked up just as she sat down next to him. She smiled shyly at him.

This didn't get passed a cretin loud blonde. "Awww, so kawaii! Young love isn't it wonderful?" Ino squeaked. Gaara shot her a deadly glare as sand started to move around her.

Ino's eyes bugged. Sakura quickly straddled Gaara's lap and kissed him. In between kisses she muttered something about pandas, bikini, and water (O.o). The sand slowly retreated and some slinked up Sakura's shirt massaging her. Then everything went back to normal.

Sakura returned to her seat. "You know, you should learn to control your anger better Gaara-kun." She said breathlessly.

Gaara leaned in so only she could hear him, "I like it better when you try to control my anger." Gaara smirked and Sakura blushed then looked towards the front of the bus where people were still getting on.

Her eyes locked with Sasuke's. As he walked down the isle, eyes never leaving hers, Sakura noticed a faint twinge of pink on his cheeks.

This of course did not escape Gaara, who glared at the Uchiha.

"I wonder if Sasuke's sick…" Sakura said worry evident in her voice. Gaara humf-ed and wrapped an arm around her fit waist pulling her closer whilst glaring at the back of Sasuke's head, who was sitting a few seats in front of them. "This will sure be one interesting vacation." Sakura stated with a sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Hey Gomen for taking so long. I gotta update my other fic now so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Bedrooms

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto than Sakura and Gaara would have hooked up a long time ago…

Summery: Sakura has been dating Gaara for a few months now, but Sasuke doesn't know and he thinks she is still his. What happens when all the teams and our favorite sand nins go on a beach vacation and Sasuke decides it's time to put an interest in Sakura? Sakugaa fic, a little OOC probably.

AN: Allo! I hope you guys don't mind a slightly late update. sweat drop I had school things and well other stuff. Hopefully that won't happen again. Here's your update thanks to all who review thank you for being patient with me. -

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap: Her eyes locked with Sasuke's. As he walked down the isle, eyes never leaving hers, Sakura noticed a faint twinge of pink on his cheeks.

This of course did not escape Gaara, who glared at the Uchiha.

"I wonder if Sasuke's sick…" Sakura said worry evident in her voice. Gaara humf-ed and wrapped an arm around her fit waist pulling her closer whilst glaring at the back of Sasuke's head, who was sitting a few seats in front of them. "This will sure be one interesting vacation." Sakura stated with a sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Bedrooms

The rest of the bus ride was a pain in Gaara's ass. First Naruto started to sing '100 bottles of beer on the wall.' By the time he got to 70 Ino, Temari, and Lee joined him. They had finally gotten down to 5, Sakura was forced to whisper a lot of dirty nothings in Gaara's ear to keep him from killing everyone, when Kakashi pointed out that they were too young to drink beer. So they _had_ to start back at 100 sing '100 bottles of nonalcoholic root beer' instead.

Gaara was about to strangle Naruto when the bus stopped.

"ok everyone off the bus," Kakashi announced, "We're here."

Everyone rushed to get off so they wouldn't have to here anymore bad singing ("but I was only on 89 bottles of nonalcoholic root beer"-Naruto).

The gang headed inside the beach house, there was a large TV room with 3 bid couches, 2 chairs, 4 bean bags, a TV (duh), and a DVD player. The room to the left of that was a game room with a pool table, board games and smaller TV and game systems. The room to the right of the TV room was the kitchen.

"all right ninjas," Kakashi said, "the rest f the senseis and I will be staying in the next beach house over if you need anything. Your rooms are down the hall, there aren't enough for each of you so 2 will stay in a room. The room assignments have already been decided they are, Naruto and Hinata, TenTen and Lee, Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Gaara…" (I don't feel like finishing the list). After Kakashi finished the teens set off to their rooms.

Gaara and Sakura entered their room and closed the door. It was a small room with a balcony that had a great view of the ocean, a bathroom that was connected to it, and a queen size bed.

Upon noticing this Sakura thought aloud, "that's funny all the other rooms have two beds…"

"It's easier this way. I don't sleep therefore I don't need a bed." Gaara stated. "Besides you know I would have you sleep in my bed if there were two."

Sakura smiled, "I know panda-chan, and I would have gone to bed very willingly." She heard Gaara growl seductively. "Not now panda-chan the others are waiting."

They decided to unpack their stuff. So Sakura went into the bathroom to put her tooth brush and its friends in there. When she came out Gaara had his back to her and was facing the bed refolding his clothes.

A devilish smile appeared on her face as an evil idea came to her. Without any warning Sakura pounced on Gaara, who of course caught her, but due to the force of her assault was thrown back onto the bed with Sakura atop him.

"Hehe got you!"

Gaara grumbled slightly. Then Sakura felt a tug on her neck as the sand in the necklace pulled her down to Gaara. Their lips were about to meet when…

"SAKURA! GAARA! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH HURRY UP!"

Sakura sighed, "Well we better get going it sounds important," she mumbled sarcastically.

Gaara snorted.

Sakura quickly pulled off her top layers to reveal a sexy black and red two peace.

Gaara smirked. He quietly crept up behind her and growled in her ear. Then he attacked her neck with his tongue.

The door opened.

"You know if you guys are going to do it at least lock the door."

They turned around to face Naruto standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

"look we're leaving if you to rather do something your selves whatever, but I suggest you come cause Sasuke's pissed that you two have to share a room if he finds out that while we were at the beach you two were doing it like rabbits, his cursed seal might go off."

"Oh dear-"

"If that bastard thinks he owns Sakura I should teach him a lesson." Gaara said as cold as death.

Gaara's aura turned dark and sand started to leak from his gourd.

"Gaara you're the Kazekage of hidden sand you can't just attack Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine" Gaara's aura turning back to normal.

"Let's just go to the beach!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And if you're a good boy I'll let you rub sun screen on my back panda-chan." Sakura whispered seductively in Gaara's ear

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An: sorry for the short update but I'm in the middle of like 3 project so this is all I can really do.

Plus I'm suffering from that ever annoying writers block oh well.


End file.
